smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Talk With Mother Nature (Hero Stories)
"A Talk With Mother Nature" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It deals with the issue of non-physical reproduction amongst the Smurfs in the series. The Story One morning, Hero went to Mother Nature's house for a visit, to ask for her opinion about something that was on his mind. When he arrived, she greeted him gracefully. "So, what brings you here, my young friend?" Mother Nature asked. "Mother Nature, there is something that I'm curious about, and I'm hoping that what I'm about to tell you doesn't upset or offend you," Hero said. "What is it, my young friend?" Mother Nature asked. Hero sighed, "Mother Nature... why can't we male Smurfs reproduce physically with the female Smurfs?" he asked. "Oh, dear, I am very familiar with what you are speaking of, Hero, and it's something that I don't like to talk much about," Mother Nature said. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Mother Nature," Hero said. "It's just that, Papa Smurf told me how humans and animals smurf the ability to reproduce physically, and I was wondering why we can't. What I ask is to hear your view on the subject." "Well, Hero, you are correct about humans and animals having the ability to reproduce physically, but the reason behind you Smurfs not having the ability to do so; is because you and the other male Smurfs are, by nature, a single gendered race, you have the same system of organs to that of human males, but your reproductive systems lack important genetic material," Mother Nature said. "But, aren't we a two gendered race now, because of Smurfette and Wonder?" Hero asked. "Both of them were magical creations and were not born naturally, so you're still a single gendered race," Mother Nature said. "I understand," Hero said. "But, what surprises me about both Smurfettes; is that they both have the same reproductive system to that of human females," Mother Nature said. "So they smurf the ability to smurf babies?" Hero asked. "Surprisingly, yes, but they can only carry children after I confer a blessing of fertility on them," Mother Nature said. "What do you have to smurf before you smurf the blessing?" Hero asked. "Well, firstly, they have to be married to someone who will always love them, secondly, I assess the background of both male and female, then the relationship between them, then the relationship they have with other members of their species, and if it's successful I will then confer the blessing upon them," Mother Nature said. "Another thing, since you smurf the blessing of fertility upon couples, what will happen if you pass away? Species won't be able to continue," Hero asked. "Don't worry, Hero, that won't happen for a very long time," Mother Nature said. "I understand that, but what if it does smurf?" Hero asked. "Well, if that situation ever did occur, then I would use my magic to grant all male species in the forest the ability to reproduce physically in order to keep their respected species alive," Mother Nature said. "I understand, and I thank you very much for telling me," Hero said. "No problem, my young friend, and if there is anything else you want to know, then feel free to drop by anytime," Mother Nature said. "Thank you, Mother Nature," Hero said, before he left. Trivia *This story explains why the male Smurfs in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series lack the ability to reproduce physically. *This story was inspired by two mini-stories from the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, but deals with an entirely different subject. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories